Esprits tordus ou juste têtus
by Lylypuce55
Summary: L'esprit humain est complexe, en voilà deux beaux exemples. Sterek, Yaoi H/H. Premier lemon, merci de votre indulgence. Attention spoiler sur les 4 premières saisons.


**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sterek**

**Nota : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, sauf l'histoire ci-dessous.**

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

_**Esprits tordus ou juste têtus ?**_

Selon certain la vie est compliquée, mais n'est-ce pas plutôt l'esprit humain, trop friand des détours qui nous fait nous perdre dans ses méandres ? Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas nos plus sévères juges ? Nos pires bourreaux ? Sans notre faculté à nous créer des problèmes en mentant, trompant et abusant les autres ne serions-nous pas plus heureux ? Bien sûr que oui, mais si un dicton résume bien la nature humaine c'est celui-ci : « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? » et si à l'origine ce dernier est censé être inversé encore une fois la complexité de l'être humain ne pouvait le validé en l'état.

Mais tout au long de l'existence des créatures diverses et variées, passées, présentes ou futures, il a toujours été visible que l'existence n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, l'un des exemples les plus notoire se trouve dans la charmante petite ville de Beacon Hills en Californie.

Cette ville paisible, du moins en apparence, cache en son sein deux des êtres les plus torturés.

Le premier : Derek, grand, beau, musclé, brun, les yeux vert et rouille, aurait dû se douter dès sa prime jeunesse que sa vie serait compliquée. En effet, être un né loup garou dans un monde rempli d'humain, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Malgré cela il avait tiré de bonnes cartes : une famille soudée et aimante, un endroit paisible où vivre et une paix relative avec ses ennemis naturels. Mais bien sur tout à mal tourné, pas de surprise de toute façon les histoires où il ne se passent rien parce que les personnages sont heureux du début à la fin ça n'existent pas (cf. le dicton ci-dessus), et donc tout se dégrada à cause d'un abus de confiance, ou plutôt de plusieurs, d'abords son oncle, causant plus ou moins involontairement la mort de son premier amour, ensuite sa deuxième petite amie tuant, tout à fait volontairement, la quasi-totalité de sa famille, sa sœur l'abandonnant, même momentanément pour régler un problème à leur ancienne demeure et se faisant tuer, ses nouveaux « amis » le faisant enfermer deux fois pour meurtre, la ville entière qui le condamne, le retour de son oncle psychopathe qu'il se retrouve à égorger, deux de ses nouveaux bêtas qui le fuient (bon là c'était de sa faute mais quand même), etc. jusqu'à sa nouvelle copine la druide tueuse en série, enfin bref à partir de ses quinze ans sa vie est devenu un immense bordel et ce encore et encore et, quand enfin une éclaircie pourrait arriver, il décide de fermer la porte et les volets pour ne pas risquer, non pas que sa vie s'améliore, mais que la vie de son nouvel amour, celui que le destin lui envoi, ne soit détruite par sa faute. Se croire maudit, c'est ça la vraie malédiction. Quand je vous disais que l'esprit est tortueux.

Et le second acteur de cette pièce : Stiles, n'est pas mieux. Châtain, grand, fin mais musclé, reconnaissable à ses grains de beauté et à ses yeux miel, il se croit également maudit. Il est atteint de trouble de l'attention doublé d'hyperactivité, ce qui l'a toujours handicapé dans ses relations avec les autres, a perdu sa mère alors qu'il était encore enfant et ne s'en remet pas, et pire se sent coupable alors qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, elle était malade. N'a eu qu'un seul ami jusqu'à ses quinze ans (oui c'est un chiffre clé dans cette histoire, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, adolescence ou âge maudit à vous de voir), et si maintenant son réseau de relation s'est agrandi c'est parce que son meilleur ami s'est fait mordre par un loup, à cause de lui et de sa lubie d'aller chercher une moitié de cadavre, cette histoire augmentant les tensions déjà présente entre lui et son père l'obligeant à lui mentir quand son but est de garder son seul parent encore en vie en bonne santé alors que, dans un autre sens, il ne peut que lui causer des soucis en se retrouvant mêler à des meurtres, ça complique légèrement les choses. Mettant par deux fois un innocent en prison, plus ou moins volontairement, après tout la seconde fois c'était Scott qui avait décidé lui n'avait fait que suivre. Mettant sa vie en danger jour après jour dans l'espoir de réparer son erreur, de se montrer utile et de défendre sa ville, il se retrouve même à participer au meurtre d'un loup garou, à sauver la vie de plusieurs d'entre eux et fini, dans cette quête sans fin du bien, à se faire posséder par un esprit vengeur qui se nourrit du chaos profitant de son apparence pour tuer, entre autre, Allison et Aiden. Et alors qu'il entame sa première histoire avec une fille, il se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de son cousin, mais ne fait rien sachant que celui-ci à trouver un semblant de paix dans les bras de sa nouvelle conquête.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : mais quel bordel ! Et oui, c'est bien le terme.

Mais encore si cela en était resté là, nous aurions simplement versé une larme sur ce couple maudit, nous disant que c'était dommage que ces deux-là n'ouvrent pas les yeux, mais ça serait sans considérer le côté surnaturel de cette histoire.

Aussi, après deux ans, faites de rencontre, d'amitié, de peines et autre, et alors que les choses semblaient se stabiliser, Derek tombe malade, sans raison apparente. Au début, tout le monde penche pour un contre coup de l'épopée mexicaine, mais ce n'est pas ça. Le vétérinaire, et accessoirement druide de la meute, leur apprend finalement que c'est le loup de Derek qui se meurt, ce qui ne devrait pas arriver alors que ce dernier à évoluer depuis six mois à sa forme ultime, mais alors qu'il devrait être plus fort que jamais, sa force vitale le quitte un peu plus chaque jour. Et la seule et unique explication possible : le loup a reconnu son compagnon mais n'y est pas lié.

Le choc produit par cette nouvelle dans la meute est comparable à un séisme de haute magnitude. Et Derek, têtu comme un troupeau de mule de la taille de la Russie, préfère se taire que d'affronter ce qu'il cherche à garder au fond de lui depuis des mois, ce qui, en plus d'avoir un effet dévastateur sur la meute, cause une dépression à Stiles qui se retrouve à dépérir, comme mû par un effet miroir, en voyant de nouveau l'homme qui occupe son cœur et ses pensées mourir lentement.

Contre toute attente, c'est Scott qui fait le parallèle entre la situation de ses deux amis et qui provoque, sous couvert d'une soirée de meute pour remonter le moral des troupes, la réunion des « deux abrutis qui se laissent mourir », dixit Lydia.

Avec l'aide de cette dernière, il convoque séparément leur petites amies pour annoncer les conclusions de son analyse et finalement, c'est d'un commun accord que la soirée est organisée, mais ce n'est pas une meute complète qui se retrouve dans le loft de l'ancien alpha, mais seulement son compagnon. Tour à tour les membres de la meute se désistent et chacun s'étant fait larguer juste avant la soirée, ils se retrouvent entre hommes libres. Mais espérer de la bonne volonté de ses deux-là, c'est comme espérer trouver un trésor enfoui dans son jardin par hasard, c'est bien beau mais faut pas trop rêver non plus. C'est donc à coup de poudre de sorbier et de magie, que nos deux compères se retrouvent enfermés, pour une durée indéterminée dans le loft. Les consignes de leurs amis sont clairs : _parler et liez-vous, soit vous en sortez ensemble vivant et heureux, soit ensemble et mort, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre vous serez unis_. Je ne crois pas utile de préciser que plus d'un nom d'oiseau a été prononcé dans les premiers moments, voir les premières heures de cette cohabitation forcée, même si tous n'étaient pas adressé à une personne extérieure du loft.

Deux semaines, voilà le temps qu'ils ont pris pour craquer. Après les insultes, sont venus les supplications, Stiles avait déchanté quand son père ne l'avait pas aidé, un concours de patience se jouait avec l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur et puis doucement, l'hyperactif et l'ancien alpha ont commencé à se liguer contre le reste de la meute, ravivant un espoir de happy end pour ces derniers.

Finalement, une nuit, alors que le plus jeune veillait son aîné, qui faisait des cauchemars comme toutes les nuits, et que lui-même subissait une énième insomnie, il décida de quitter son fauteuil pour se coucher près de son vis à vis. La présence du loup, ainsi que sa chaleur, le firent sombrer doucement dans un sommeil réparateur, et Derek de son côté s'était retourné et avait inconsciemment enlacé son colocataire qui deviendrait, pour cette nuit au moins, son doudou officieux. Au réveil, l'un et l'autre arborait un sourire radieux, Derek tenait fermement Stiles dans ses bras, faveur que ce dernier lui rendait; ainsi chacun en sécurité et au chaud, ils étaient complets et, étonnamment pour ces deux-là, même une fois réveillés ils ne voulaient plus lutter, enfin réunis, le bonheur à porter de main.

Le premier geste fut esquissé par le plus jeune qui frotta tendrement sa joue sur le torse de son comparse, qui embrassa tendrement ses cheveux en retour, et ainsi, par jeu de caresses et de baisers ils se découvrirent, les cœurs s'ouvrant à mesure que les corps de dénudaient.

Les baisers chastes devinrent plus impétueux et passionnés, les mains découvrant chaque centimètre de la peau de l'autre, les gémissements émis étaient autant de baume sur les blessures de leurs âmes et encourageaient à plus de témérité.

Stiles se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses de son loup, lui permettant ainsi d'enlever le débardeur devenu gênant, et donnant enfin accès à ce torse si longtemps désiré. Il entreprit de le découvrir avec ses yeux, ses doigts et sa bouche. Derek regardait la progression de son compagnon, tentant difficilement de réguler sa respiration et ses gémissements de plaisir. Il ne restait pas passif, ses mains venant également déshabiller la moitié supérieure de son humain, afin de pouvoir laisser ses mains caresser la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée.

Bientôt ce ne fut plus assez, leurs virilités pleinement éveillées demandaient à être libérées de leurs carcan de tissu et les simples attouchements, aussi sensuels soient-ils, ne pouvaient plus satisfairent ses nouveaux amants qui, comme tout nouvel explorateur qui se respecte, ne demandait qu'à voir et explorer dans son entièreté ce nouveau territoire afin de le conquérir.

Aussi les bas de pyjamas et les caleçons furent expédiés loin de cette île de plaisir, que représentait le lit de l'ancien alpha. Chacun prit le temps d'admiré celui dont il avait tant rêvé, et la réalité était déjà tellement au-delà de leurs rêves les plus torrides que, l'espace d'une seconde, ils se fustigèrent du temps perdu mais, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne plus perdre une seconde, et c'est, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, qu'ils se positionnèrent afin qu'en même temps ils puissent découvrirent le membre turgescent de l'autre, et comme les deux experts qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas, ils prirent un immense plaisir à dispensé à l'autre la meilleure fellation possible, léchant le gland de son comparse comme si c'était la meilleure sucette au monde, prenant la verge en bouche pour en apprécier la longueur, suçotant les bourses, masturbant encore et encore afin de partager ce premier extase qui se profilait.

A peine remis de cette première jouissance, Derek allongea doucement son âme sœur, qui s'était avachi sur ses jambes, sur le dos, et tendrement se plaça au-dessus de lui et vint chercher un baiser. Ce fut comme si la foudre les traversait, ce baiser mélangeant leur semences et leurs goûts les électrisa, et à peine remis leurs membres ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver de nouveaux dressés, prêts pour l'action. Saisissant la bouteille de lubrifiant, le loup commença à préparer doucement son amant, une fois l'anneau de chair détendu, un premier doigt s'infiltra dans cette cavité jusqu'alors inexplorée.

Les premiers mouvements furent lents, afin de laisser à son humain le temps de se détendre, ce qui au vue de leur précédente activité fut aisé, ensuite en vint deux autres doigts qui détendirent, assouplirent et finirent par atteindre la prostate tant convoitée. Stiles reperdait la tête sous les attentions de son amant, devenant une masse gémissante qui ondulait au gré des mouvements de son comparse.

Une fois préparée, l'entrée se vit privée des doigts mais la plainte qui commençait à s'élevée s'arrêta à l'arrivée du membre tumescent de son loup. Stiles étant chaud mais étroit, l'entrée se fit par étape, accompagnée de baisers torrides et de caresses sur son propre pénis. Une fois parvenu jusqu'à la garde, Derek prit le temps d'admirer son homme, ils se complétaient si bien que ça aurait pu être troublant si ça n'était pas si magique. Suite à un léger mouvement de rein de son partenaire, le loup commença des allers-retours prenant peu à peu en puissance et en profondeur.

Même si il aimait être aux commandes, le plus âgé, agrippant les hanches de son amant, se mit sur le dos, sans sortir de l'antre chaud et accueillant, donnant par la même l'occasion au plus jeune de mener l'action à son rythme. Ce changement de position permis au plus jeune de chevauché librement son loup, mais également de retrouver sa prostate qui à partir de ce moment fut martyrisée pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Les coups de hanches, s'alliaient aux ondulations du bassin, permettant une meilleure pénétration et un plus grand plaisir des partenaires. Ce jeu dura plusieurs minutes, les souffles étaient erratiques, les corps couverts de sueur, et leur regards voilés de plaisir ne se fixaient sur rien de précis, seul le contact des peaux les accrochaient encore au monde réel. Et bientôt le paroxysme arriva, le loup se mit à masturber son compagnon afin de l'atteindre ensemble. Leurs râles de plaisir se mêlèrent tant et si bien que les murs en tremblèrent et que les loups de la meute, pourtant à plusieurs kilomètres en ressentirent la vibration.

C'est le corps vidé de toute force que Stiles s'effondra sur son loup encore présent en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus âgé eut enfin assez de force pour se retiré et allonger son amant à côté de lui et les couvrirent. Après un « je t'aime » murmuré mais synchrone ils s'endormirent pour la deuxième fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le soir même la meute, accompagnée de Deaton et du shérif, vint les délivrés et félicité le nouveau couple.

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

_C'est mon premier lemon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus._


End file.
